In server design, as in the design of many other computer systems, there is a trend toward higher densities of components. For example, it is desirable to put a greater number of server blades into a package of a given size. Typically, a larger number of blades correspond to a larger number of other components, such as power supplies, switches and management modules. Thus, the package, typically a chassis, is desired to more densely pack other components in addition to the blades.
Although high density packaging of components is desired, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that conventional chassis may have difficulty in meeting the needs of the components, such as the cooling and servicing. For example, each blade has a certain cooling requirement. A set of blades has a corresponding cooling requirement. More blades correspond to a higher volume of coolant, such as air, that must be drawn through the blades. Furthermore, it is more difficult to draw air through blades that are more tightly packet because the resistance to the movement of air increases. Similarly, the other components, such as power supplies, also require cooling. Consequently, adequate cooling may be a bar to providing a high-density server.
Furthermore, the blades might also need to be serviced during the lifetime of the computer system. When blades are tightly packed, it may be difficult or impossible to reach portions of the blade required for diagnosis of faults or repair. As a result, servicing of the blades in situ becomes difficult or impossible. Thus, some mechanism for accessing the blades easily is desired. Similarly, the other components, such as power supplies, also require cooling and periodic servicing. Consequently, similar issues are faced in high-density packaging of such components.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for packaging a computer system, such as a server, at higher densities while enabling ease of access to components of the computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.